


I’m On My Way! (I don’t know where I’m goin)

by artificialheaart



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sort Of, less a fix it and more richie and eddie are a wee bit selfish as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheaart/pseuds/artificialheaart
Summary: In which Eddie and Richie ditch Derry and the clown for good.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	I’m On My Way! (I don’t know where I’m goin)

**Author's Note:**

> i believe in 90s Miniseries supremacy

“Are you sure you wanna go, Eds?” 

Ben and Bev were busy getting their stuff together, Bill was still inside, and Mike was recovering at the hospital. It was just Richie and Eddie out here, two steps away from getting in Richie’s convertible. 

Eddie weighed his options again. It was a dick move for sure, but he just killed a guy and surely the others weren’t gonna go back into the sewers right? And he wasn’t going home, that’s for sure.

“I’m sure, Richie.” He wasn’t sure, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

“Well gee, if you’re sure. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Richie unlocks the car and Eddie gets in.

“Only if you promise never to say that again.”

“No promises on that one, spaghetti man.”

And then Richie speeds off. Eddie’s tempted to tell him to slow down, but Richie’s already ahead of him, slowing once they get to local traffic.

And then he starts speeding when they’re on the highway, a large expanse of road ahead of them, and something possesses Eddie to throw his hands up and scream. It’s not one of fear, it’s one of catharsis, and he trails off into a giggling sort of laughter as he hesitates, pulling out his empty inhaler. Which is just water, he knows. He throws it out of the car.

“What was that?” Richie glances over.

“My inhaler! I’m gonna regret that in about 4 hours.”

“..Well- Wasn’t it a load of bullshit anyway?”

Eddie nods. “Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna have a panic attack later.”

“We’ll handle that when we get there.”

Richie put the roof up so they don’t have to scream at each other. Eddie fixes up his hair.

“What’s- what’s the plan here exactly?” Richie cocks his head just a little. “Like, we get to the airport and just- go our separate ways? That seems kinda lame.”

“What?” Eddie shakes his head, “Noo, no, I thought I’d go to Cali. With you, silly.”

Richie keeps his eyes fixed on the road, which is making his expression unreadable. “O- oh. Really?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know.”

They fall into a comfortable silence for a good portion of the ride, Eddie occasionally humming along to whatever’s on the radio, sometimes Richie would join him.

YMCA came on and Richie started singing his damn heart out, and Eddie got excited because holy shit Richie knows The Village People, and practically screamed along with him.

“Rich, you listen to The Village People?”

“You, Eddie Kaspbrak, listen to The Village People?”

“Fucking obviously, Mr. Redhead Freddie Mercury.”

Richie cackled at that, and Eddie felt something in his chest twinge. “He had style, Spaghetti Man! Can you blame me?”

“All he had was a wifebeater, Rich.”

“This is harassment! Are you trying to tell me Freddie Mercury doesn’t look absolutely stunning?”

“He looks average! I could pull that off!”

“Yeah, but you would never dress like that, that’s my job.”

“And you do it quite well.”

“Why thank you- wait what?” Richie had to do a double take.

“Nothing.”

“Eddiiiiieeee..” 

“You’re gonna miss the exit.”

“SHIT!”

And that was the end of that conversation.

The airport was how airports usually are, stressful, and Eddie found himself holding onto Richie’s arm as Richie rattled off airline related jokes.

They got through security and found their gate, and had collapsed in one of the chairs to wait. Eddie just slumped over Richie.

“What, I thought you were supposed to be the armrest here, shorty.”

Eddie just mumbles incoherent into Richie’s shoulder.

“There are children here, misters,” a seething man snaps, and Eddie snaps up.

The man leaves and Eddie feels like melting into his seat. God, yeah, he was gay, it was pretty damn obvious from the, well, everything about him, but Richie had a reputation or whatever, and he didn’t want to ruin that for him. And also Richie was straight, pretty obvious from the four goddamn marriages he boasted about. He was starting to regret this.

Richie nudged him a little, “Hey, you okay?”

Eddie takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

Richie reaches over and ruffles up Eddie’s hair. “Good. Don’t let that guy getcha down, spagheds-“ He switches to a mobster voice “-Cuz you’re a real dime a dozen, ya hear? Bee’s knees even.”

Eddie laughs and lightly shoves the other man away, “Yeah, whatever. You take the biggest hit from it, though.”

Richie waves a hand, “Please, there’s already theories out there. It’s been worn to death. I could kiss you on camera and the only people that would care are my manager, the other queers, and your mom.”

Eddie goes beet red at that. “...Beep beep.”

The flight is fine, Richie and Eddie pass notes about, “Wait, Eds, are you actually gay”, “yes”, “cool”. And then Eddie falls asleep for the rest of it.

They land in Cali, and Richie holds Eddie’s they hand as they get off the plane, as they go to baggage claim, as they walk out of the airport.

“Ready, Eds?”

“Yeah, I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> artificialheaart on tumblr if u want notifs of when I post a fic


End file.
